


untitled (or, the one about taeyeon's love life)

by ladadadi



Series: KPFM Fills [6]
Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/10141.html#cutid2">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	untitled (or, the one about taeyeon's love life)

It starts with Eunhee, the girl who always sits next to her in Sunday School. She's a year older and more beautiful than Taeyeon could ever dream of being, long black hair falling straight down her back and cheekbones so high she almost looks foreign. She's always sweet to Taeyeon, treats her like a chingu instead of a dongsaeng, and Taeyeon feels guilty when she pushes a pillow between her legs. She wonders what it would be like to kiss Eunhee and feel that hair slipping through her fingers, and it's to the thought of Eunhee's mouth on her neck that Taeyeon shudders and bites her lip so hard that it bleeds.

Next is Misun, who joins SME at the same time that Taeyeon does. Taeyeon watches her carefully for three months, observing the hesitant way she carries herself and the way her voice falters up the scales. When she slides a hand between her thighs, she lets herself imagine for a few minutes that she's touching Misun and Misun's touching her. Then her cheeks flush, and she snatches her hand away and sits on it instead. She makes a deliberate effort not to look at Misun in the showers the next day—not that it matters, because Misun ends up dropping out a few weeks later anyway.

Then, of course, is Tiffany. The one that got away, the one that Taeyeon will never really be over. Tiffany is the first girl Taeyeon kisses, drunk off cheap beer and the feel of Tiffany's hand in hers. Tiffany pulls away and laughs it off, but when they get back to the dorms Taeyeon heads straight to her room and hikes her skirt up around her hips. She pushes her underwear down her thighs and goes to work, wet fingers and slick skin until she throws her head back and moans. If Tiffany heard her, she never says, and the night turns into the sort of half-remembered story they tell when the nine of them have a campout in the living room. It isn't the last time Taeyeon will get off thinking of Tiffany, but she never lets herself be so obvious again. No orgasm is worth that kind of pain.

Once there's a fan. Taeyeon doesn't remember her face or the name she'd screamed as they were whisked past into the van, but she does remember a low-cut dress and long, pale legs. Taeyeon comes imagining those thighs wrapped around her waist and nails digging into her scalp and doesn't answer when Seohyun asks why she's so flushed: turns out that all Taeyeon needs is a bumpy road and her legs crossed just the right way. Huh, she thinks, a little smug. Good to know.

Unsurprisingly, Sunny is next. It's rather inevitable given her fondness for short skirts and bralessness around the dorm. The surprising part comes when Sunny smirks at her over breakfast the next morning—Taeyeon had thought she was asleep, had tried to be extra-quiet just in case, but there Sunny is, bending over more than necessary and giving Taeyeon a conspiratorial wink. Taeyeon trusts her not to tell, and before long it becomes a game between them, to see who can have the most fun in the dark of their room. It's their little secret, and as she watches Sunny shimmy her way over to Hyoyeon, Taeyeon can't bring herself to regret any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/10141.html#cutid2).


End file.
